New Beginnings
by z5k1x0xk155
Summary: AU- Buffy has a dark past, that haunts her everyday. Now moving away to a small town, she tries to restart her life, but the problems are starting again, and only one person really understands her.


**I do not own any of the Buffy characters in this story they belong to Joss Whedon. I only own the original characters, my characters.**

**AU- Buffy has a dark past, that haunts her everyday. Now moving away to a small town, she tries to restart her life, but the problems are starting again, and only one person really understands her. **

Joyce walked through the quiet halls of the building she was in, and then coming to a room at the end of the hall, she was greeted by a nurse, who pushed a very small, pale girl with long blonde hair in a wheelchair out of the room.

Joyce tried to smile at the girl, but couldn't. She rested her hand on the girl's shoulder, who just stared blankly up at her, then at the nurse, then looked back down at her pale hands.

Joyce's eyes filled with tears as the nurse pushed the wheelchair out of the building to her car, but she pushed them back in, knowing she would have to be strong, for her daughter.

Buffy closed her eyes, and leaned back against the seat of wheelchair, trying to make herself disappear from the world.

Then her eyes shot open, as the felt someone lift her from the chair, and place her in the front seat of the car. Buffy looked at her mom, who stared at her sadly, then she looked at the back seat, where her younger sister, Dawn sat curled up in a blanket, glaring at her. Buffy smiled slightly at Dawn, who just rolled her eyes, and leaned against the window, letting the blanket fall, revealing the white cast covered in signatures, that covered her whole arm.

Buffy frowned sadly, then as her mom got into the car, she looked out the window, and let her eyes fall on the building she spent 7 months of her life in, San Francisco Mental Unit.

She continued watching it as her mom drove away, and as it got smaller she pressed her face up against the window, remembering how she first got there 7 months ago;

_Buffy walked out of Hermy high, followed by her 7 best friends, Olivia, Adele, Tricia, Amanda, Caitlin, Ally, and Morgan. _

_They all headed over to her new shiny dark red explorer, and piled in, and started the car, and waited for Dawn to head out from her school to get her ride home._

_And after 20 minutes, Dawn came running over to the car with her best friend Nicole. And after Dawn and Nicole hopped into the backseat of the car, Buffy pulled out of her parking place and sped from the school parking lot, and down the street, with the music blasting, and the windows rolled down. _

_And as they sped down Parker Avenue, singing along with the music, the light at the corner turned red, but being so preoccupied Buffy sped right through it, then moments later realized her mistake, as about 11 or 12 cars from both sides of the street came crashing into the car, throwing the unbuckled girls around in it, and flipping the car over, while it burst into flames._

_Buffy screamed as she felt the heat of the flames in front of her, and as she tried to get out of her car, she heard her friend, and sister screaming. She then reached into the back of her car, and felt around for her sisters hand, then she felt it wrap around her own, and she pulled her sister up into the front with her, just as the whole back of the car burst into flames, engulfing everyone in the back of the car._

_Buffy, still holding Dawn's hand, crawled over her friend Amanda, who tried pushing her off her, and brought her free fist up, and smashed it through the window, feeling the shards of glass cut into her hand. Then Buffy let go of Dawn's hand, started smashing her fist through the window, sending glass everywhere, and as she tried to pull herself from the car, two pairs of strong arms came through the window, and rest under arms, and pulled her from the car, and rested her on the ground. Then the same arms pulled Dawn out, and put her down next to Buffy. Then as the arms were taking Amanda from the car, the car exploded, and Amanda's scream pierced the sky, as her hips and below was blown off._

_And the man that saved them was blown back away from the car, and then stopped right in front of Dawn, and Buffy, who lay unconscious next to each other. He then sat up, and stared at them, then collapsed onto the ground, as people came running to them, and surrounding them. And then through all the noise sirens could be heard, then moments later an ambulance came to Dawn and Buffy putting them on stretchers, and into the ambulance cars to be token to the hospital..._

**A/N Sorry this chapter isn't that long, but I promise the next one will.**


End file.
